leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Asperon Thorn
This is My Talk Page. There are many like it. But this talk page is mine. If you see me in game either with me or against me, drop a line here. I'd be interested to know. You can tell me how bad I was (It happens) Or how awesome I was (also happens) Asperon Thorn 18:32, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Recent Blogs I think this is a Wikia bug, I honestly don't know how to fix it. We will have to wait patiently while Wikia sorts this out. Sam 3010 19:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know that teamfights are by far the part of this game where I do the worst at. One thing is I tend to favour champions who either are support/tanks where I actively am focused on preventing or soaking damage rather than dealing it (Singed, Taric in particular puts this tactic into mind), or I play as champions who I use to whittle down the enemy before teamfights (Urgot, Nidalee). The big all in brawls put me out of my element. I've decided to get into the habit of quickly listing the enemy champions in order of priority as the loading screen comes up. That being said, I like playing with you because I can pretty much count on you running in and smacking into the priority target, so I know my only choice is between killing that champion and watching you die :) Mr Lovely 20:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Asperon! You sold out and got an avatar! How could you? Now I won't be able to hold a mistakenly better opinion of the anonymous community when I confuse your posts with random wiki contributors. I can't play League of Legends right now because I can't find my mouse. Which is unrelated, but I want to complain about it to someone. Because there are clearly no greater tragedies in the world right now. Yes. Good day.Mr Lovely 15:49, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Poppy Thanks, I would like to see that. I used to play poppy regularly when i was lower level but i havent in a long time. Also, you forgot to sign your message. Exiton =:> 20:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ya im at school and occasionally check the wiki when my head is hurting from too much physics. But is't 5pm so home time Exiton =:> 23:57, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Crabgot Gospel To be honest, I haven't been playing too much Urgot since the remake. Right now I'm exploring the rich gameplay offered by the jungle along with the likes of Amumu, Trundle, Lee Sin and Nunu. While my cursor often lingers regretfully over the protrait of everyone's favourite crabgot, I will wait until I have completed my ardorous journey and tempered my spirit among the wild wolves and golems before I feel prepared to reforge the tenets anew and take my rightful place in the Crabgot fold.Mr Lovely 16:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Emumu Carry That is just silly. I can't even imagine how you managed to pull off that kind of nonsense. I don't think I'll ever break 7 kills with Amumu -_- Mr Lovely 18:29, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Remove the comment after reading: Sorry, that was my plan but my explorer got bugged out and I had to refresh to delete it, and I later forgot. xD 23:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations on your promotion! I hope you this will help you become an even better contributor. 01:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : There really isn't a staff/not staff distinction as this is a community run wiki everyone is important. Just some people have specific jobs. Hope you enjoy the new buttons. 03:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Agreed, every editor is a vital part to the wiki and just because one editor is an admin/mod/rollback does not mean they have more of a say in a matter than someone who is just a regular editor. NeonSpotlight 03:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Recommended items template Just use a table to format the two instances of the template... I changed Poppy's page accordingly. Vyrolan 16:55, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the clearing out of the sentence on the Poppy trivia page...was fighting with anons there for months.... Numerion 15:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Poppy Theorycrafting Hello, I main Poppy and I'm very interested in theorycrafting on her for various reasons. I've been reading the most of the comments on her wiki, and I noticed you bringing up some valid points about her. Would you care for discussing and theorycrafting with me about Poppy? If so, I'd love if you could provide me with contact information to a different site, because frankly I dislike the way you post things on here, and I might just be failing at it in this very post. Besides, I don't have an account here. You can find me on mobafire (Shamtul), and I will be checking this place regularly for an answer. ~ Shamtul Yes, talking on this site is kind of . .inconvenient. However I don't have mobafire (nor even know what it is.) So that won't do much good. You can, of course, register on this site which isn't hard and, in some ways, more useful. The other thing to do would be to try and catch me on Steam or Skype under Asperon Thorn. Or in the LoL Wikia Chatroom on US LoL servers. Asperon Thorn 16:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I made an account as soon as I saw your response, actually, so no worries. I added you on Skype and sent a message so you know it's me. I'm not sure of the time differences between USA and Scandinavia, but I'm available mostly all day, so just send me a message whenever you feel like discussing. Shamtul 23:20, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the Nomination Hey. The reason it was closed so early was because the consensus was obvious. It was a snowball effect as you can also see on NumbaWan's mod nomination. Nominations won't be held in wiki reviews but if you wish you have a second consensus on a nomination, you can simply make a forum. 20:34, 8/8/2011 :I am going to respond here because I don't want to fight through the clutter of your talk page. Snowball effect or not, 24 hours is not even long enough to ensure that everyone could look at it, I for one didn't have a chance, and I can see a lot of names didn't make it on there that normally vote. I believe the statement was made on your own nomination that it wasn't a race to get the appropriate votes but long enough to get a consensus. Asperon Thorn 20:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::The issue was solved and I added back your vote, so dont worry :) sorry about the mishap. 00:45, 8/9/2011 :::I have edited my vote to more appropriately represent my viewpoint. Asperon Thorn 00:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) @ ur question. i actually started on buying wards, i usually do when i have some gold but not the enough to buy the item that i want, they sometimes help, sometimes dont but the gold spent isnt that much anyways ;) Xelaoen 23:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Aeiou! After over a month of not playing a real game of LoL I'm hitting the pavement hard with all new exciting kinds of suck! But then I played a game where I wasn't completely useless for once! I guess all of those hours spent bitterly weeping while jungling in never completed custom games paid off. Exciting times. Why should you care? I DON'T KNOW. *Mr Lovely uses Sleep Deprived Ogle! *You experience mild discomfort! *Mr Lovely loses 29 hitpoints and takes a -2 to saving throws until the end of the encounter! --Mr Lovely 04:37, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway Contest Hello Asperon Thorn, I need you to send me in an email your email, so the Wiki staff can contact you and give you your prize. To email me click "Email me!" after my name. Irony Vote Forum:Player-Specific_Pages -- The amount of irony in your vote is unreal. I would suggest editting your comments in that vote to something less raged. Usiar 05:40, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much talking about this part of your comment "Why is this even an issue that needs to be voted on? Whose panties are in a bunch over this? Are we running out of space so we need to delete pages? Are we trying to stop some problem that hasn't even occured, and likely won't? FFS" Usiar 09:28, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :For starters, preventative measures are often and repeatedly much better than reactive measures. Usiar 09:33, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Now on to one final thing: Why is it only being brought up now? -- This isnt the first time its been brought up. Read the comments on those pages, the existence of such articles have been questioned by a few different people such as Buroda, Zaroph, NeonSpotlight since June when the pages were created. I read the comments and decided it needs to be brought up to a vote. Usiar 09:38, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Latest match Oh dear. I'm sure the dialogue was priceless. I need to get together some friends willing and adaptable enough to run these silly romps that you seem to always be having. Mr Lovely 13:41, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :That looks like it could be a lot of fun. Would like to team up with you on some other fun team comps for some "just for the hell of it type fun" in the near future. Missing Info YEah it seems you are not the one missing. Sorry. Poppy's AP build Hiya! I just discussed it with User:Demise101, and the Recommended builds part is for Riot's list ONLY. Thanks 15:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, again! Sorry, I (wrongly?) assumed Demise was correct. So John Doe can just put whatever build they like there? 15:56, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, sounds good. 16:02, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Demise He left the wiki. He was being overdramatic and decided to blame it on me to make me look bad. You can see my vote under the "remove all user rights" section and click the link to see more. 03:44, 10/14/2011 :Perhaps. But he removed his rights, and I doubt our crats will play into his game and give them back every time he removed them. 03:46, 10/14/2011 ::No kidding. This is a freakin' website to edit...edit or don't edit, it's simple. 03:48, 10/14/2011 ::: :) 03:50, 10/14/2011 ::::You just add 03:52, 10/14/2011 Game Still having issues? 02:23, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :I relogged. You weren't joining the group. Looks like you are off now. Asperon Thorn 02:24, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I tried to join the group, and I'm still on... weird. Try inviting me again. 02:26, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, now chat just isn't working for me at all. sigh... 02:33, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I made a custom game, called wiki, with the same password see if you can find it and join it. Asperon Thorn 02:35, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Go easy please :3 02:37, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Vayne Trivia Page Thorn, Anon from the Vayne skin page is still at it. He was warned i believe something more is in order. Also, wiki chat isnt working for me atm. Peppermintshnapps 00:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Comment Done. 23:54, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Graves Shotgun Graves' Shotgun comes from a movie called Mutant Chronicles, at the first part of the movie (before the mutants came during the war) there is a soldier that has the same shotgun, really awesome :Gee, because shotguns have only ever been used in that one movie. You'll have to prove that it's not just a generic shotgun/or is an existing one irl. Equivalent of what you're saying: Rumble's Flamespitter is from (some movie) because it has a robot with a flamethrower. 17:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't remove this one, I am not familiar with the movie, the Shotgun, or the name. It seemed sketchy to me, though. However it does look like it's been removed twice by other editors, so I'd say that enough people agree it doesn't belong. Asperon Thorn 18:23, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway Contest - Take 2! Greetings! I apologize for the delay in receiving your prize from the League of Legends Wiki Giveaway that was held back in August. Due to a miscommunication, between admins and Wikia Staff, winners were never rewarded. As a result, we're starting over and would love for you to claim your prize! Please send an email to our awesome staff member Nate at nathan@wikia-inc.com. The email should containin the following information: Wikia Username: ' '''Desired T-Shirt from the Riot Store : ' 'Shirt Size: ' '''Mailing Address: Once again, I sincerely apologize for the delay and congratulations on winning the giveaway! :) ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:01, January 3, 2012 (UTC) SkinsTrivia References Why do you hate/remove the W40K/similar references? Is it because they're all completely wrong, or is there some other reason? 02:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Absent Hi. You haven't come to chat in a while. Were you planning on it any time soon? 23:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Leaver Buster "I am going to move my kid's shit downstairs, and spend some extra time teaching her how to stairs so that when my ban is over I don't have that happening." - Asperon Thorn Priceless. 06:54, September 24, 2013 (UTC)DrAgoNgaGgER Jinx hey, yea buddy, your kind of taking your job to far, Don't just erase other's people's information they post, Specially with Jinx, the CXV Triva, Was damn interesting, thats the sort of stuff I come to read, not cold cut facts dictated by somone with a messiah complex and an undo button. So I'm going to Re add that Trivia, because a, IT IS TRVIA, B, Your kind of a dick, and C, I would like to see you try and keep deleting it, trust me I have more paticence than you do. 02:29, October 9, 2013 (UTC)Thatoneguywhocomesforthetriva. : Personal attacks are inappropriate anywhere, but doubly so on a wiki. While I appreciate your attempt at contribution, your method of doing so in unacceptable. In this comment alone, there are two personal attacks and one outright threat of an edit war. I would encourage you to read the wiki guidelines and policies before contributing further. Consider this a friendly reminder from a community member. If a mod or admin is forced to get involved, it is unlikely they will be as friendly. : And allow me to be perfectly clear on one final point: regardless of whether or not I agree with you, there is never a valid excuse for an edit war. That matter must be resolved through communication. Simply editing back and forth is unacceptable. I should warn you: using an "anonymous" account will not protect you from the punishment for being involved in an edit war. Admins are fully capable of finding out what your account is and banning that right along with your IP. : I encourage all sides to take a step back, evaluate the situation, and come back to the table with constructive comments. Like the game itself, this wiki works on teamwork. The editors here must work as a team in order to provide the best reading experience for the reader base. A team may disagree on the means, but it everyone still needs to work together for the same goal. So good luck, have fun, and kill Teemo. --DocTanner (talk) 05:40, October 9, 2013 (UTC) : P.S. To make this easy, look at the simplified ruleset. Asperon, I'd encourage you to look closely at rules six and eight. Anon, you should look at rules two, six, and seven. Thanks. --DocTanner (talk) 06:42, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I am more amused by 97.119.22.201's comments then "threatened." I think he completely underestimates my complete detachment from adding or removing edits. I go through each item, reference the rules, if it follows the rules it stays, if it doesn't it goes. The End. Much more of a Robot then a Messiah. I don't feel bad or good about it. Some of the things I removed I liked, they just didn't follow the rules. If I could write a program that could do the work I would. Unfortunately the reference database would be huge, especially for the Indisputable Pop Culture portion. Asperon Thorn (talk) 19:11, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Treasury I do, somewhat, agree with your edit regarding the building in the background of Jinx and Vi's splash arts. It may well not be the treasury. That said, it is an interesting tie-in and very much in the style of Riot's usual easter eggs. Would you be comfortable with, instead of an outright deletion, a rewording? I'm thinking something along the lines of "If 's splash art depicts her waiting for Jinx, then this is the Piltover treasury building which was destroyed." In other words, try to show the potential connection between both splash arts and Jinx's background, without stating that it is necessarily the case. You admitted yourself that you'd "love it" if that connection is there. It's really interesting, even if potentially not intended by Riot. Trivia is supposed to be interesting, after all. --DocTanner (talk) 17:41, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Is it the treasury building in Vi's artwork? If there is a reference to that? If so, then the statement on Jinx's should be that the building IS the destroyed treasury building with a link to the reference on Vi's artwork. My main issue was not that it wasn't the same building as in Vi's artwork (It clearly is) but that there was no reference to support the issue, and that it was written as "It may be. . . " Unfortunately now I have looked at Vi's trivia page and I threw up on my mouth. Asperon Thorn (talk) 17:51, October 9, 2013 (UTC) The point isn't whether or not it IS the treasury, but whether or not it's interesting. Jinx's lore has one specific building that is central to her battle with Vi, and they both have the same building in the background of their skins. Even if this the connection isn't intentional on Riot's part, it's still interesting. The trivia should point out the potential connection and let readers think about it for themselves. Let them have the "Oh, that's cool! I wonder if they meant to do that" moment. My point (through all of this really) is that the trivia is meant to be interesting. It's supposed to be "oh, hey, that's neat!" No one cares which Rioter designed a given champion or who did the voiceover. That's just bland reading. The interesting parts, almost by definition, are the parts that aren't "confirmed". It's the easter eggs and the hints. As long as they are phrased in such a way that it's clear that it's only potential, it makes for great reading without being in any way inaccurate. Requiring everything to be a Red-cited source, or just patently obvious, makes for utterly boring reading. Clear and simple. I understand that you disagree with me on this, and that's okay. I also understand that you and Demise agreed on a set of rules two years ago which have not been officially overruled. However, I believe it is quite obvious that the majority of the user base here does not agree on those rules, or at least your interpretation of them. If necessary, I'm happy to bring up the issue with the wiki at large and generate a new set of rules by community consensus. So the question is, if the community agrees with me and the majority vote to change the rules, will you abide the decision and stop viciously culling anything that isn't 100% certainly true? --DocTanner (talk) 18:08, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :I feel that the context should be properly framed. Although I wrote those guidelines and only one person commented on them. It did become policy. I did an original "culling" and for a short time maintained it. However, I stopped maintaining it because I didn't need to. The community at large did a very good job of it on their own. There were discussion threads on items, and some that were removed we re-added with references. The point wasn't to remove the fun, it was to instill a discipline on adding and removing things on that page. Every other page has rules and guidelines and that fell off. :So to answer your question: No, not necessarily. While wiki's generally operate on community consensus it is not required or even solicited if it comprimises the integrity of the wiki's original goal. The goal of this wiki is to provide a source of accurate information on League of Legends. In order to bolster the community, blogs, fan invented champions, etc have been allowed under the guise of blogs. I fully support that. I have written "fun" things on my own blogs. But, even the existence of the blogs and comments has been hotly debated on numerous occassions in order to increase the integrity of the wiki as opposed to being a repository for any willy nilly post. (My personal vote and opinions have always been on the side to keep them. Just so it's clear I am not for making the site boring. I also hate the fan made champions, but I am totally against removing them.) :However, fun or not fun, the champion pages are reserved for accurate information. Speculation, theories, coincidences can and should be maintained in blogs, or some other community agreed upon page "Jinx gossip column" for example. :Now, by all means, if I were you I'd put it to a vote or at least open the debate on the forum. I'd be curious on what other admins and moderators current feelings on the subject were since none of them have weighed in. As I recall it was one of the few things that Neon and I agreed with. Nobody has weighed in on my side on Jinx's page, but that isn't the place for the debate so there wasn't a reason to. Asperon Thorn (talk) 19:05, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I will grant your point that just because no one came to your aid in that thread doesn't mean the community disagrees with you. So many the proper step now is to try and open this up to a community discussion on the whole subject, rather than fine details on specific lines. I actually already went into chat to ask the group there for advice as to how to go about that. I know the official policy says that such a discussion should take place in the forums. Unfortunately, no one ever uses the forums. Most people don't even know they are there, let alone check them. A blog would be more visible, and easier for people to comment and discuss on, but that's not technically their purpose. The answer I got, pretty much, was to work out a solution with you. (Although TehAnonymous did post a comment on our conversation in the trivia page.) So, would you be content with me drafting a blog or forum post with a set of guidelines to be discussed? I would, of course, give the proper context with links so people can understand what brought it about. That way, we can get community involvement and - hopefully - come up with something that everyone is happy with. I don't even disagree with you entirely. I DO think that there needs to be limits on what is classified as worthy trivia. (Example: The nine belts comment references some non-Riot game designer who puts lots of belts on his characters? That's a stretch.) However, I do believe that your guidelines are far too strict and inappropriately limits the sharing of interesting information. Like Teh said, "trivia is trivial". So, I'd like to try to reach some compromise, if we can. If you're willing, we need to agree on a place to put it. Forums are technically "the right place", but a blog would generate way more conversation without making people figure out how to properly comment and discuss on a forum page. --DocTanner (talk) 19:19, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :That's fine. Just keep in mind, you will see "Trivia is Trivial" (which is the proper quote whether or not Teh said it right.) Trivia is still factual, not speculation. When someone uses the phrase "An interesting bit of trivia. . " They mean something that is true (or likely just believe is true, especially when referring to politics or they haven't snoped some fw:fw:fw:fw email they got.) You don't use the phrase to say something that is speculation or theory. So while Trivia is Trivial, it is still confirm-able. Asperon Thorn (talk) 19:31, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Edit: As for a place, start a blog that will open an interesting dicussion and then start a forum place. The problem with blogs is that good arguments drop off the comments page because only the owner can edit the blog. Asperon Thorn (talk) 19:32, October 9, 2013 (UTC) You're right about the technical definition of trivia. But I suspect that the colloquial meaning of it here on the wiki is looser. We'll see. I fully accept the possibility that I am wrong and that a community discussion will prove that. If so, I will even help you in cleaning up the trivia pages. Either way, I'll start drafting that now so we don't keep blowing up your talk page. Your idea is for a process is excellent, by the way. That's exactly what I'll do. --DocTanner (talk) 19:38, October 9, 2013 (UTC) : I've created the blog post, if you'd like to take a look at it and provide input. It's here. --DocTanner (talk) 09:39, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rollback Editor They were removed almost a year ago due to inactivity. Personally if this wasn't noticed or brought up until almost a year later, I don't see the need for them. You can always pursue rights again if you want. 21:33, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Since Teh was the one to remove the rights, it is he that you need to talk to. 05:54, January 10, 2014 (UTC)